Year:1922
Music in 1922 Singles Sallie Gooden Eck Robertson Give Me That Old Slow Drag Trixie Smith Society Blues Kid Ory Yellow Dog Blues W. C. Handy Keep Off the Grass James P. Johnson Desperate Blues Trixie Smith He May Be Your Man (But He Comes to See Me Sometimes) Lucille Hegamin Concerto No. 5 for Piano and Orchestra Op. 73-Part 7 Frederic Lamond, Royal Albert Hall Orchestra, Eugene Goossens Toot, Toot, Tootsie! (Goo'bye)/True Blue Sam Al Jolson/Frank Crumit Down Hearted Blues Alberta Hunter He May Be Your Man (But He Comes to See Me Sometimes) Trixie Smith That Da Da Strain Ethel Waters I Want a Jazzy Kiss Mamie Smith Tiger Rag Ethel Waters' Jazz Masters My Man (From Ziegfeld Follies of 1921) Fanny Brice Jazzin' Babies Blues Ethel Waters Bow Wow Blues (My Mama Treats Me Like a Dog)/Railroad Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band/The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Stumbling Paul Whiteman Orchestra I'm Going Away Just to Wear You Off My Mind Alberta Hunter Beale Street Mama Lucille Hegamin Don't Pan Me Alberta Hunter Three O'Clock in the Morning Paul Whiteman Orchestra Royal Garden Blues Ethel Waters Lonesome Mama Blues Mamie Smith Bugle Call Blues Ethel Waters Dying With the Blues Ethel Waters Away Down South Peerless Quartet Hot Lips (He's Got Hot Lips When He Plays Jazz)/Send Back My Honey Man Paul Whiteman Orchestra/Virginians My Buddy/Down Old Virginia Way Henry Burr /Elsie Baker That Da-Da Strain Mamie Smith You Can't Have It All Alberta Hunter Lonesome Monday Morning/Crazy Blues Alberta Hunter/Sissle and Blake Dapper Dan Club Royal Orchestra Sunshine Alley Ted Lewis I Love Her – She Loves Me (I'm Her He – She's My She) Eddie Cantor Got to Cool My Doggies Now Mamie Smith Maybe Some Day Ruth Lee and Ory's Sunshine Orchestra Rise and Shine Harrod's Jubilee Singers Ji-Ji-Boo Original Memphis Five I Wish I Could Shimmy Like My Sister Kate/Broadway Strut Harry Reser / Original Six Swanee River Moon/Do It Again! International Novelty Orchestra/Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra I've Got What It Takes but It Breaks My Heart to Give It Away Lucille Hegamin Kitten on the Keys Carl Fenton's Orchestra Wu da Wälder hamlich rauschen Anton Günther Sweet Cookie Mamie Smith Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Shean Gallagher and Shean The Sneak!/Are You Playing Fair? Club Royal Orchestra/Zez Confrey New Britain The Original Sacred Harp Choir Don't Talk About Me Alberta Hunter I'll Build a Stairway to Paradise Paul Whiteman Orchestra Angel Child Al Jolson/Columbians Dance Orchestra I Don't Want Nodbody Blues Edith Wilson Pack Up Your Sins Paul Whiteman Orchestra Journey's End Paul Whiteman Orchestra The Okeh Laughing Record Al H. Weston & Irene Young Da Ufnbank Anton Günther Dixie Medley Fred Van Eps Struttin' at the Strutters Ball Original Memphis Five Tee-Pee Blues Jan Garber Chicago (That Toddling Town)/Early in the Morning Blues Paul Whiteman Orchestra /Virginians My Mammy Knows The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Let's Agree to Disagree Mamie Smith Krooked Blues Roberta Dudley and Ory's Sunshine Orchestra I Ain't Never Had Nobody Crazy Over Me Nora Bayes Good Morning Nora Bayes Muscle Shoals Blues Fats Waller Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Shean/Oogieoogie Wa-Wa Billy Jones & Ernest Hare /Elsie Clark Da Draakschenk Anton Günther Coo-Coo/Stumbling Al Jolson/Frank Crumit Aunt Hagar's Children Fletcher Henderson School House Blues Bennie Krueger On the 'Gin 'Gin 'Ginny Shore Paul Whiteman Orchestra Sweet Daddy It's You I Love Essie Whitman Send Back My Honeyman Ted Lewis Hot Lips Marion Harris Dance a Cachucha The Broadcast Chorus and Orchestra Smilin'/Somewhere in Naples Green Bros. Mellorimba Orchestra/All Star Trio My Honey's Lovin' Arms The California Ramblers Hot Lips The Cotton Pickers Sweet Indiana Home Aileen Stanley Indiana Lullaby Billy Jones & Ernest Hare Spread Yo' Stuff Ethel Waters' Jazz Masters After a While Trio All Star Bandana Days (Intro: Love Will Find a Way) James P. Johnson Wabash Blues Mamie Smith Dem Knock-Out Blues Mamie Smith Mamie Smith Blues Mamie Smith State Street Blues Lucille Hegamin I've Got to Cool My Puppies Now Lucille Hegamin You Can Have Him, I Don't Want Him Blues Lucille Hegamin He May Be Your Man (But He Comes to See Me Somtimes) Lucille Hegamin I've Got the Wonder Where He Went (And When He's Coming Back Blues) Lucille Hegamin Boo-Hoo-Hoo Aileen Stanley Stumbling/Teasin' Joseph Samuels' Jazz Band/Lanin's Roseland Orchestra Faust-Waltz from Kermesse Scene (Act 2) Pietro Deiro Kindness Nora Bayes Susie/Oh Is She Dumb Eddie Cantor Until My Luck Comes Rolling Along Paul Whiteman Orchestra Don't Bring Me Posies The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Bow Wow Blues The California Ramblers Frankie Edith Wilson & Johnny Dunn's Original Jazz Hounds He May Be Your Man (But He Comes to See Me Sometimes) Edith Wilson Lovely Lucerne/Romany Love The Great White Way Orchestra/Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra Carolina in the Morning / Cow Bells Paul Whiteman Orchestra/Zez Confrey Tricks Paul Whiteman Orchestra My Rambler Rose Paul Whiteman Orchestra It's Up to You Paul Whiteman Orchestra Give Me My Mammy/While Miami Dreams Al Jolson/Billy Jones Oh, How I Hate That Fellow Nathan Fanny Brice Some Sunny Day/Rosy Posy Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra /Club Royal Orchestra The Decatur Street Blues Mamie Smith's Jazz Hounds The World Is Waiting for the Sunrise The Benson Orchestra of Chicago To-morrow (I'll Be in My Dixie Land Home Again) Ted Lewis Toute petite Mistinguett Macushla Charles Harrison Panama New Orleans Rhythm Kings Birdie Isham Jones Moon River/Love Sends a Little Gift of Roses Green Brothers/Hackel-Bergè Orchestra Poppies/ A Garden Dance Joe Roberts/Imperial Marimba Band Red Moon The Serenaders Malinda Brown Marion Harris Old Fashioned Girl/Little Grey Sweetheart of Mine Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra/Club Royal Orchestra Star of the North - Prayer and Barcarolle Amelita Galli-Curci Struttin' at the Strutter's Ball Zez Confrey Virginia Blues Van and Schenck Take It Daddy It's All Yours Trixie Smith You Missed a Good Women When You Picked All Over Me Trixie Smith Stumbling Jack Hylton's Jazz Band Dancing Time "Queen's" Dance Orchestra Élèanore "Queen's" Dance Orchestra Stumbling Billy Murray Three O'Clock in the Morning Joseph C. Smith Carolina Rolling Stone Vernon Dalhart She's Mine All Mine Frank Crumit Sweetheart Lane Paul Whiteman Orchestra Dear Old Southland Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra Wonderful One Vernon Dalhart Canadian Capers Jimmy O'Keefe The Sheik Sam Lanin Song of Love Lucy Isabelle Marsh and Royal Dadmun Three O'Clock in the Morning Specialty Orchestra Why Should I Cry Over You? The Virginians Jolly Coppersmith Walter Bowman Rogers Mary, Dear (Some Day We Will Meet Again) Henry Burr Mississippi Choo Choo Marion Harris If You Wanna Keep Your Daddy Home Josie Miles Toot, Toot, Tootsie (Goo'bye) The Benson Orchestra of Chicago Oh! Is She Dumb!/In My Home Town Arthur Fields/Billy Jones Los dopados Osvaldo Fresedo I'm Just Wild About Harry Vaughn De Leath Chicago Ben Selvin Leave Me With a Smile Carl Fenton's Orchestra Smilin' Through Nathan Glantz Orchestra Where Is the Man of My Dreams Ben Selvin Doo Dah Blues Ray Miller Call Me Back Pal o' Mine Henry Scott I'm Just a Little Blue for You/I'm All Alone Hudson Pavilion Orchestra/Lt. Matt 106th Infantry Band Silver Threads Among the Gold/Love's Dream Is Over Charles Harrison/Lewis James and Charles Hart Song of the Volga Boatmen Feodor Chaliapin Mala entraña Consuelo Mayendía Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Shean Irving and Jack Kaufman The World is Waiting for the Sunrise Isham Jones Tomorrow Emil Coleman Gen'l Boulanger March George Green Homesick Carl Fenton's Orchestra Georgette Eddie Davis Lady of the Evening John Steel A Bunch of Roses/Intermezzo George Green/Joseph Green Three O'Clock in the Morning The Club de Vingt Orchestra The Sheik of Araby Ray Miller His Lullaby Henry Burr Other events *The Finnish composer Jean Sibelius composed Andante festivo *Franz Lehár Frühling, Frasquita and composes La danze della libellule Premieres *17 February: Sverre Jordan 's Stop Huldamuziek and Johan Halvorsen can be heard in Oslo *4 March: Symphony No. 2 by Albert Roussel is to hear for the first time *29 april: the suitors of the Duchess of Natanael Berg *17 October: Hubert Parry's An English Suite in London Category:1922